


Next time

by orphan_account



Series: Next time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Smutty, minor rope bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'next time I will make sure it will be the other way around' he cutely pouted, like a little kid that was refused to get candy and snuggled closer because there was nothing else to do was it? and he wanted it, no matter how much he hated to admit it.
Relationships: Dominic x Marshmallow
Series: Next time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748050
Kudos: 1





	Next time

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 of Next time
> 
> inspired by a lovely rp with D/S dinamic

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest as Marshmallow pouted cutely at his company for the night, fortunately, and surprisingly for the last 4 years as well. He won't admit aloud that the guy did many and more things to him than he would have liked but the wicked never rested did they? or so people have been talking. Marshmallow widely grinned back at the man, Dominic he says with that velvety smooth voice. How dare he? he will get that man under him one way or another next time. For now, he basked in the failure as his voice seemed small and whiny as the sweet endearments clouded in his mind as he was pulled into a gentle embrace, seated on Dominic's lap like it was the easiest thing to do. and I was. Dangerously easy as he yielded into the touch. 

'next time I will make sure it will be the other way around' he cutely pouted, like a little kid that was refused to get candy and snuggled closer because there was nothing else to do was it? and he wanted it, no matter how much he hated to admit it. he felt safe in those arms, sitting in his lap as he belonged there as assuring hands trail up his biceps up and down and continued their way up, aimlessly exploring the naked skin beneath its fingertips. Marshmallow tried to keep still, only tremors deciding to betray him further into the motions. a hand cupped the back of his neck, a feeling of trust and safety spread across his chest, warming his body and clouding his mind. he was slipping, he knew and it was easy, he did not know why but he trusted Dominic with utter confidence. 

'you big meanie, not fair' he mumbled resigned to annoy his dom just a bit and was rewarded with a chaste peck on his nose and another deep chuckle tinted with something darker, and oh, it was a blessing to hear it rang in his ear. he loved that voice. 

'aww is someone being a big baby? I know how much you love it' Dominic teased further. not moments ago his little sub spoke how he likes to dominate but he had an adorable enticing soft side that competed beautifully with his dominance. Tonight is his turn to be on the giving side. Marshmallow was just too pretty and all pliant in his arms and he will never pass the opportunity once it occurs. and today one of those blasting moments, his boy safely in his arms, snuggling up in his lap. he chuckled at the stubborn little thing in his arms. poor guy will never admit aloud how easily he submits to his power once the roles are set. a small pull in his lower abdomen started to form and his pants already started to feel a bit more uncomfortable. He had to set the scene in motion. 

Marshmallow wrinkled his nose, Dominic found it way too adorable as it probably was, looking up with his last little twinkle of any deviance left in those big dark eyes. 'you will see. I can be a big meanie too' he wanted to sound convincing and utterly failed as his hands helplessly tightened the grip on Dominic's upper arm and fruitlessly showed him away. oh but Dominic didn't budge and Marshmallow swallowed thickly, knowing he will have to wait for the right moment if his mind found it wickedly amusing he didn't show on his face. he loved surprising his dom. and the like a miracle conjured an opening revealed itself. 

oh and Domnic had to do something about that little display of rebellious behavior. he tuts in disapproval playfully rocking his baby on his lap before he goes for that slender neck 'if you keep getting smart like that, I am gonna need a nice collar for such a pretty thing like you' he amends and finds himself somehow turned on his side, arms twisted in a grip, not strong enough nut demanding enough to allow his little sub show some power.

'i am sure of it and I will succeed' Marshmallow whispers triumphantly as Dominic just smiles adoringly at his baby, proud and preening at how beautiful his baby is like that. and oh, what a big mistake. Marshmallow will compensate for that in a matter of minutes. 'that's it baby' he encouraged his ferocious lover, giving him false hope for a teasing factor before he tackled him back on his back ' now you're getting what you deserve baby'

Marshmallow giggles, submitting to the act, loving how Dominic just easily turns the tables back. tonight was his night and he will let it happen, for sure next time it won't be determined. he bit his lips. he tempts his dom by sliding his legs along his sides as he coyly looks an up and showers Dominic with sweet little kisses and nibbles on his neck, under his jaw on the corners of his lips. 'heh, better hurry then. might be as quickly back on top as I did it earlier' he teased back, loving the way how his voice sounded deviant and protesting enough to spur his dom even more. 

His hands prepared for another sneak attack but Dominic couldn't have now, could he? he yelped ah his pliant body was flipped on his belly, face meeting the pillows. a short yelp escaped his plush lips as he basked in the dominance, loving the exquisite feeling of overpowering and utter submission. and yes his mind blanked letting his body lead the way, all senses dulled by the need to submit to his dom, please him. and he let him as his hands were lead back his back tied up, leaving him no choice but to lay still. 

'Are you gonna be a good little sub for me?' voice low and raspy, firm to let his baby know who is in charge. 

Marshmallow shivered, little gasps escaped his mouth, and Dominic couldn't help but imagine those pretty lips wrapped around his hardened length that made itself known by twitching as the image of the bounded pliant body beneath him. for a short while he appreciated the work he finished once the ropes were tightly around those wicked limbs and pressed himself along the subtle body, deepening them into the mattress, just to show what awaits hi poot baby if he disobeys, ad it worked perfectly as soft whines seemed to be an enough sufficient answer. his sub was perfect like that.   
Marshmallow stilled, not daring to disobey and a desire to please his dome became greater, forming a knot down deep in his belly. 

'now, baby I need words' Dominic as much as he loved seeing his sub baby so obedient, silent treatment won't do. he needed to hear his baby and he just had a perfect idea for it. he chuckled, knowing how well does it affect his perfect little sub. ha shifts in front of his baby, gently grabbing him by the hair guiding him towards his crotch. 'now baby, be obedient or you plump ass with gets the same treatment as your pretty face. understand?' he demanded a bit more firmly, the word ''meanie'' rolled in the back of his tongue and finally smiled at the memory of the cute little plush lips, his baby was ever so gracefully able to do. 

Marshmallow whines, pupils dilated as the vision for a split second clarified and second after felt his won face pressed against his dom lower region. he inhaled the raw masculine smell spread like venom through his nostrils, bubbling up his blood and setting it to boil. The last look of his defiance disappeared as his soft lips formed a simple word that comes out with such lightness Marshmallow believed it was the most benign thing to do.   
'Yes'

**Author's Note:**

> that is the end of part 1. 
> 
> part 2 will follow soon with continued smut hehe 
> 
> thank you for reading this short ficklet


End file.
